A magnifying imaging optical system is known from DE 102 20 815 A1 for the simulation and analysis of effects of properties of masks for microlithography. Further imaging optical systems are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,834 B2, WO 2006/0069725 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,240.